


Younger

by SheAlwaysDies



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Whiterose, romantic, ruby x reader - Freeform, short and sweet, the only fluff I have ever written, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheAlwaysDies/pseuds/SheAlwaysDies
Summary: You are Weiss Schnee and you have an untapped potential you are determined to feed at Academy. You've drowned out your adolescence to become a Huntress. You are refined and fine tuned. Mostly you are ready to put in place everything you have worked for leading up to your first day at Beacon. But instead you are focused on someone else. (one tiny little one-shot)
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Younger

**Younger**

**By:SheAlwaysDies**

There was a moment when you wished she was older. You had just met her, and her shrill voice hit your eardrum in a particular way that you wished she might grow out of. The moment you thought of her as wiser and stronger you fell in love. Yes, you fell in love with Ruby Rose's potential hours into meeting her.

You feel the heat of the explosion she caused in the courtyard that day, every time you think of what she can become. Everyday you are forced to spend at her side you are constantly disappointed that she seems to be failing to hit the milestones of maturity.

You are glad you are not actually in love with her. Her face is too round. It is easier to picture her as a child than to look into the future. Images of her grown still manage to creep up on you. Her giant scythe looks ridiculous in her hands. Yet when she wields it, is when you see the woman you will one day have.

Watching her fight is like witnessing a symphony be composed, but you won't hear the finished love song for years yet. She's impetus and it doesn't take long after a battle for her to say something that withers any hope you have of her being anything presentable to the Schnee's.

When she looks at you will glee or admiration, or even annoyance and belittlement, you start to realize that out of all the things you wish would grow, her eyes will always remain the same. When you picture her the image of a refined Huntress, her eyes are still the ones that locked your fates together.

You find yourself to be more of a child when you are around her. You wonder if you are making yourself smaller so that she can take one more step and be the right size for you. She's not right for you. You know that. Even when she constantly proves her place at Beacon, she does not seem to be growing up.

You fight alongside her more willingly because you start to value the role you can play in guiding her. She rises to the occasion to fight in tandem with you, and off the field you often physically shake her to get her to do the same.

You do not feel like you are being underhanded. You let yourself say it clearly. She sees you roll your eyes, she hears your gwaffs but continues to stay behind. She's focused and she's a strong leader. You see her push herself for her team and you hope she can one day do the same for you.

Sometimes she slips up in the way you hate and do not even notice it until much later, after you've already laughed, after you've already been lightened by her ineptitude. You wonder why you are less hard on her as time goes on.

Is it because you are giving up hope? Falling out of love? You could never be that lucky. Something much worse is happening. Ruby Rose is not growing up but she is growing on you.

Sometimes you make your way into her bed because when you laugh together the ropes holding up top bunk sway. Her laugh is so childlike. You feel like she is gifting you something you were not allowed to indulge in growing up.

She does not think about love in the same way everyone in the school seems to. She is focused on her goals, and you thought you had that in common with her. The smell of her semblance tells you, you're the lovesick child.

You start to admire that imperfections help lower her inhibitions while fighting. The fact that she straddles a line between child and leader keeps you safe in battle. You see it make her stronger. You start to feel guilty for wishing that it shed away just so you can bring yourself to kiss her.

You read her potential correctly that day you met. She has a long way to go. You are on that journey with her whether you planned to or not. She seems to be rising at a slow and steady incline but you are all over the map.

You are the problem. She may have to build herself up but you have to knock everything you know about the world down before you can even begin to follow in her path. She starts to do everything you wished her to, in her own way, and you are the one that is behind.

Ruby Rose could care less about that. She is content to do anything by your side, even if she feigns frustration, she makes it certain you know. Ruby Rose will fight by your side no matter where you are on your own journey.

You hear the love song from start to finish. You know you are going to love her for a long time. You already love who she will be and you learned to love who she was straight off the ship from Patch. You love her as she is right now, somewhere in between perfect and fatally flawed with eyes that won't ever change and a discordant voice that likely won't either.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi, hello. I am new to the RWBY world. I wrote this as kind of a first impression of this pairing. (Double first time, because I’ve never really written in this perspective either) I hope you guys enjoy it. I would love to hear your thoughts and am excited to keep writing for this fandom in the future. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 


End file.
